Once Upon a Time: Meeting the Villians
by Daylett
Summary: Picking up from the season 3 finale but instead of Elsa coming out of the urn, Simba does. Everything is not what it seems as the heroes are once again threatened. Also, Marian was not brought back with Emma and Hook, no one was! Revolves around RumBelle but also couples that were of my own creation. My first fanfic but written well in my opinion. R&R Enjoy!
1. The Curse and the Mystery

Once Upon a Time

BOOK ONE: MEETING THE VILLIANS

Once Upon a Time

BOOK ONE: MEETING THE VILLIANS

To Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz for giving me the starting blocks.

And to Ms. Hunter and Mrs. Chi for always encouraging me.

Go PDE and Vivoche!

To all those who believe in magic, look within yourself for its truest form.

Once Upon a Time

BOOK ONE: MEETING THE VILLIANS

Prologue:

"...and sometimes the best teacup, is chipped."

Overcome with emotion he stepped toward her and they both leaned in and kissed each other with their witnesses smiling at them. With a smile they backed away long enough to hear Archie say something.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Archie said as he and Moe walked away happily.

Gold and Belle smiled at one another. "Let's go to our home." He said to her.

She smiled and kissed him. "I would love to."

Meanwhile...

"Will you go out with me?" Hook asked.

"Hook-"

"Killian."

"Killian, of course." She answered as she took his jacket collar and brought her lips to his.

Elsewhere...

Regina and Robin walked into Granny's diner and had a seat. Seeing Emma with Hook she smiled at them and continued to where Robin sat. As soon as she sat down he leaned across the table and kissed her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

September 21st, 2014...

Gold and Belle went to the library, the bookshelves were neatly organized and filed away. He knew that all those days of her sheer exhaustion had worked out in the end.

He nodded to the empty space. "Care to dance?"

"Right now?"

"Why not? If I recall correctly you and I have never had a dance before."

"You're right."

"Then why not as husband and wife?"

She took his hands. "I would love to."

Music played in the background and for a couple of songs neither spoke but looked into each other's eyes. Soon he began to trip over his own feet and she playfully smiled at him.

He swept her off her feet holding on to her feet above the ground but their faces mere centimeters.

"Oh, Rumple. How I love you." She kissed him for a while before he set her back on her feet.

"And I love you too."

Act I

Scene I

The Curse and The Mystery

September 28th, 2014...

Early in the morning, around eight o'clock, Regina knocked on Emma's apartment door.

"Regina?" Emma asked yawning. Henry came up to Emma's side. "What are you doing here?"

Henry decided to speak up. "Because I called her." He said causing Emma to turn and look at him. "Mom I want to spend time with both of you," He looked at Regina. "Equally."

"Come in." Emma said at last. Moved by the young boy's words. They took a seat in the living room while Henry got his things.

"I just hope Mary Margret doesn't start teaching him hope speeches." Regina said.

"And he's getting pretty good with those wooden swords." Emma said. "In no time at all he'll be as good as... my father."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if Rumplestiltskin started teaching him magic. He has been rather not himself these days." Henry was ready to go but before they left Regina handed Emma a red apple.

On the way out Regina and Henry saw Hook. To Henry (the only one of them he regarded) he said, "Morning lad." Then he ruffled the boy's hair and continued up the stairs. He reached Emma's apartment and she invited him in. Emma took a bite of the apple without realizing it and collapsed into the pirate's arms. Hook not knowing what to do yelled in an attempt to wake her up. He eventually finds Emma's phone but had no idea how to use it... but then the phone rings and he knows how to pick up because he's seen Emma do it all the time and it turned out to be David.

Hook picks up and says. "Emma, she, she, she passed out need help now."

"Hook calm down what happened to Emma?" David said.

"She ate an apple and passed out."

"Wait did she get that apple from Regina?"

"I don't know but I did just see Regina and Henry walk out the door."

"Ok I am on my way just stay calm and make sure Emma stays safe, alright?" David hangs up and calls Dr. Whale to come and help and meet him at Emma's apartment. David gives him the address. David then tells Mary Margret that Emma ate an apple from Regina and passed out. He also gives Rumple and Belle a quick call. Mary Margret then grabbed Prince Neal and ran out the door with David. They got to the apartment only to find neither Emma nor Hook were there. David started to worry but quickly remembered that had Hook pick up the phone earlier, but if they were kidnapped the phone would be heard by the kidnapper and that won't be good, so David was going to have to go after them on his own.

Hook had taken Emma to the docks where was waiting. Hook knew that it was the safest place to be because there was no one there. However, it is not safe place to be because they were not the only ones there.

David remembers that Ruby can sniff her out and sends her to find Emma but for some reason she thinks Emma's in Gold's shop so David goes there but Emma's not there suddenly David gets a call from Emma. David picks up. "Hello?"

"Don't worry mate Emma is fine." Hook says.

"Hook! Where are you? I told you to keep Emma safe!"

"She is safe, we're at the Docks"

"Oh good thinking I'll meet you there." David hangs up. "Come on guys, she is at the hospital, Hook took her." But David had no idea that Hook really meant the docks and not the docs.

Hook, meanwhile, is still trying to wake her up and shakes her like a doll. "Come on Swan, wake up!" Hook says fear glistening in his nervous eyes.

David and everyone gets to the Hospital and they ask where Emma is and they reply that she isn't here and David gets furious but manages to calm down and calls Emma's phone.

"Hook! Damn it, where are you! "

"I am at the docks"

"You mean the hospital?"

"No! The docks you know with you know, boats..." There is a clashing then crackling sound. "NOOOO!" Hook exclaimed and before he hung up there was a gunshot.

"We need to get to the docks fast!" David said hurriedly and they rushed to the docks but when they got there it was too late, Emma and Hook were both gone.


	2. The Villain and the Deal

Scene II

The Villain and the Deal

"Wait, where are they?" David said and turned away from them. All of a sudden an arrow shoots David's sword off his belt and he turns around to see Mary Margret, Neal, Grumpy, Rumplestiltskin, and Belle all right and there in front of him, the man that did it all, holding a sword up to Hook and Emma's throat. Mr. Smee was nowhere to be seen.

"Well you know shooting arrows at people can be fun at times." The man says with a smile throwing the bow and quiver aside.

"Don't you dare touch my family!" says David.

"Oh I won't touch them, I don't need to. By the way my name is Simba just so you..." He looked over his shoulder to see... "Wait, you're alive? I thought you had died years ago. I wonder..." He looked as if he was talking about Snow White but one person knew otherwise.

"Umm, mate, help Emma, hello!" says Hook. Before David says anything Simba interrupted.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt Emma, all you have to do is kiss her and she will wake up but you already know that don't you? So the only way to get her out of there is that you are going to have to give me something in return."

"Great, a deal, what I am going to have to do then?" Hook says.

"You have to swear that the Dark One will be mine to destroy and that none of you can help him again!"

"How do I know you are not bluffing?" He asked. "I propose a new deal, everyone agrees to a temporary truce. If one side starts violence before the end of the week then the other side gets to get what they want for you Emma, for us-"

"Your two comrades, oh yes I know all about them." Gold said with an evil grin on his face.

Belle begun to suspect something between the two but held her comment.

"So, is it a deal?" Hook asks.

Simba thought about it, he wanted the Dark One's death for the slaughter of someone he cared for but was it worth his friend's deaths? No. "I will only call it a deal if what I want to is altered."

"To what do you want it to swap to then?" Hook asked.

"Her." He said pointing at Belle.

Out of a loving reflex Rumplestiltskin almost automatically said. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, yes u- friend." Did he start to say uncle? Belle knew at this point something wasn't being said.

Hook had to make the decision and he was not happy with his choices. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll kill all of you starting with her," Simba said pointing at Emma.

Maybe if he tried to reason with Simba it would work out better. "Well so long as we all last the week with no violence then both should be fine, so I think that is fair. I think a deal has been struck then, Simba." They both shook hands in agreement, to Rumple's anger and despise. Simba walks away to northeast pleased with that deal that he made. Hook wasting no time awakens Emma. "Will you marry me?" He asks her.

"Yes!" She says and they kiss each other again.

Everyone was smiling except for David and Rumplestiltskin again, both for different reasons. David just didn't like the idea of Emma living with the same man that wanted to kill them all, even though he got to know him like the back of his hand or hook. Rumplestiltskin on the other hand was just angry with them for putting his wife in the line of fire. He walked away from everyone to save everyone the pain. He slipped away quickly and quietly with no one noticing not even Belle. He looked back once but only saw their backs. For the best I guess. He told himself and continued in the direction Simba went but a bit more in the western direction.

"All's well that end's well right?" Says Regina as she walked to them.

"You, you poisoned me!" Emma said.

"What are you talking about? Someone told me you were poisoned and at the docks so I came to help out."

"Where were you at eight this morning?"

"Drinking coffee in my house. Why?"

"Where's Henry?"

"What do you mean where's Henry, wasn't he with you?"

"Then you came and took him!"

"I'm fine mom." Henry said approaching them.

"Henry are you alright?"

"Yeah I got your text, meet me at the docks see you there."

"Didn't you want to spend time with Regina?"

"I didn't mention it but I do want to spend time with both of you a little more equally."

"Maybe that bump to your head actually did do some damage." Regina said to Emma.

"Killian, you were here right? Tell them that I'm telling the truth."

"Sorry love, but they're right. I found you on the ground unconscious only to find you were poisoned."

"Yeah, but who did it? The tooth fairy?"

"Obviously Simba! Swan, you just overcame a curse, you need some rest. Here, I'll walk you home." He offered her his hand and she grabbed it. They started walking back to the loft.

Elsewhere...

On his way to nowhere was Simba who didn't have anywhere to stay besides the woods with little shelter. His friends were running behind him. "Kid, what are you doing here?" Timmone said catching up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Timmone and Pumba." Simba replied stopping.

"We were following you. What about you?" Pumba said catching his breath.

"I am uh... hiking?"

"You don't have anywhere to stay and the woods have been your home. But we can help, you can stay with us." Timmone said.

"I appreciate the thought but I would only end up hurting you again. Remember Scar?

"Yes, why?"

"He needs to die but I can't lay a finger on him within a week or you'll die."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Pumba said.

"If I lay finger on any one of them you'll both die. However, should they harm me, or you, then I get what I want."

"Who?"

"The Dark One and unlike him I plan to keep you safe."

"What about Nala?" Timmone said.

"She's here."

"She's here?" Both said in unison.

"Yes and I plan to retrieve her without fail this time."

"Now, kid, we are going down to get lunch you coming".

"I think that I will." He said surprising even himself.

When they were down the hill they ran into Belle who was by herself.

"Peace is a great concept, I wonder if you even know what that is." Simba said.

Belle stopped and turned.

"Please forgive our friend he can be ... temperamental at times." Timmone said to avoid an argument. Apparently Simba didn't get the hint.

"Temperamental?" Simba pulled Timmone to the side. "Do you know who that is?" Simba said lowering her voice.

"Yes I do that is Belle and she has, on quiet a few occasions, helped keep the peace." Timmone replied matching the noise level.

"No, that can't be true that's the Dark One's wife."

"In fact most of the time it was between him and someone else in which she has done so. Therefore, Simba, try not to start an argument." Timmone finished and turned to Belle. "We leave you in peace." They all left with Timmone heaving a short sigh. That was a close one, he thought as they all walked down the hill if the worst had happened we would be lucky if no one was dead. They got to the car and drove off to lunch.

Belle continued up the hill to the magical well where she thought Rumple would be and sure enough he was there. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was about to ask you that." She replied now at his side.

His answer alarmed her. "I came here to think."

"I didn't know that you were fond of this place." She replied.

"It's where you and I confessed our love for each other so yes it is important to me." He said putting an arm around her. "I think that you and I need to escape town for a while."

"You know that the last time I crossed the town line that I became Lacey and I don't want that to happen again." She replied.

"What if I told you that I was able to duplicate the potion that allows me to leave town?" He said.

"Wait, you can?" She said not truly believing him.

"I have worked every night for a month to concoct this potion. But, this one works differently, instead of pouring it over the object you hold most dear, you," He reached into his pocket and pulled a small glass container with a clear blue liquid. "You drink it."

She looked down and smiled. "Have you tested it?

"Well am I still Rumplestiltskin?"

"You risked your memories for me?"

"Of course I did. I'll do anything for you including taking you home come on." He said putting the liquid back inside his pocket and put his arm around her. They both walked to his car and got in.

Throughout the ride they exchanged loving glances until they reached their mansion. He parked and they both got out. He offered his arm and she took it.


	3. An Unexpected King

Scene III

An Unexpected King

A week later...

October 5th, 2014...

There was a one-side war council and it hadn't begun yet. Hook and Emma sat on the coach and were talking about their wedding, sharing a peaceful moment together before the talk of battle filled their ears, Snow and Charming were tending to baby Neal in his crib, Rumple and Belle were sitting in the dining room chairs having a small side conversation on who knows what, Regina and Robin were sitting on the bed talking and holding each others hands, and Henry was listening to music. Grumpy came in and the council started. Henry turned off his music and Hook and Emma sopped planning but held each others hands, Rumple and Belle stopped their conversation, and Regina and Robin did the same.

Charming stepped forward and started the council. "All right today is the day we strike down this guy for good!" He paused. "I will not let this him get away with threatening each and every one of you." He looked at every one. "We know his weaknesses he knows ours," He glanced at Snow. "The only way to stop this it seems violence. If we don't stand up for our selves then no one will stand up for us. The safety of the civilians however, is our top priority. If one of them is in danger, we will not continue to fight. I will not let anyone die due to him."

There was a knock on the door and then the door opened. A tall man wearing a bandana over his mouth came in armed with a sword on a second belt and a bow and quiver connected to a belt on his back. Crisscrossing was a satchel on his left side and he wore brown knee high boots, brown pants and a green shirt resembling a tank top.

Gold shook the man's hand. "Ah, Guardian it's good to see you again."

"And it's good to be here Rumplestiltskin." Guardian replied.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm not a mercenary I'll tell you that. But I am the guy who was going to save your life when Gold tried to lose the rope you were swinging on and throw into the sharp rocks. Or, the guy that knocked out the lost boy that was following you for two days preventing him from killing you all. Or, the guy that kept the Wicked Witch busy when you were giving birth but then I got knocked out and then she stormed your room in the hospital. I'm even that guy who dragged Captain Hook away from the library elevator but then stabbed me in the stomach so I couldn't prevent from taking your shawl. Isn't ignorance bliss?" Guardian said with everyone either scowling at someone else, asking someone why they did what they did, then inevitably at him.

"How did you get in here?" Charming asked.

"It wasn't the lack of security I'll tell you that. I climbed through a different resident's open window and then used your skeleton keys to open the door." He said pointing at Regina. "It was quite simple actually. So how was your day?" He paused. "Oh, by the way I agree with you sir," He said pointing to David. "About civilian casualties. Just so you know any team that has worked with me has little or no civilian casualties."

"That is great, Guardian more safety. Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I do I never go to battle without a thought out plan. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of paper. He handled it with care. "Have you heard the legend of King Arthur?"

"I think we all have." Gold said.

Laying the paper on the table he showed everyone the sheet.

"There's nothing on it." Charming said.

"Yeah there is. A sword." Gold said.

Guardian looked at Gold. "What else do you see?"

"A name, Excalibur. Why does it say Excalibur?"

"You, you can see it?"

"Of course I can. It's still in pretty good shape for being as old as it looks."

"You're King Arthur.

"Why me?" Gold says.

"Because you can see the sword where no other can."

"Then where is Excalibur?"

"No one's seen it in nearly four hundred years."

"And you think that I'm going to magically find a sword that's been missing for nearly four centuries? I don't think I can."

"Perhaps I need more proof but I will still fight with you.

"Why do you think he's King Arthur?" Henry asked.

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

"Okay I won't ask again. I guess I ask too many questions."

Guardian kneeled in front of him. "You can never ask too many questions whoever says you can is a fool."

Henry smiled and Guardian stood again. "My plan is to have Hook and the Evil Queen take the right, the Robin Hood and the Emma the left, Prince Charming and Henry the back and Arthur and I will take her full force in the front."

"What about me and Belle?" Snow White said.

"Clearing out the civilians beforehand."

"Then..."

"Well you can come help us, take the... back-"

"However, you shouldn't come." Gold interjected.

"Why not, I want to help?" Belle countered.

"My reason is that he wants you dead"

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" Belle asked and they both walked outside.

Once outside Gold closed the door.

"You're a bit over protective you know that?" She said.

"I didn't know that trying to save your life is being over protective, remind me next time and I won't."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know its not," He said stepping closer to her. "I just I don't want you to get hurt, last time you did it was my fault I ignored even the idea that you could get hurt and charged directly into danger, and for that my answer is no."

"But you don't have to worry about me twenty-four seven. I can take care of my self."

"I know you can but... This, is something he won't stop at, anything to try to kill both of us-"

"So I'll be extra careful-"

"That's exactly what almost got you killed by Captain Hook-"

"But that wouldn't have happened if you handled that shawl better-"

"I went because I had to save you. But, if you think that you won't get injured, then by all means please join us in this fight."

"I love you." She said giving him a small kiss.

He smiled and said. "I love you too."

It was said and done: town square, eight o'clock, in the morning.


	4. The First Battle

Scene IV

The Battle

October 6th, 2014...

They surrounded Simba at the town square he looked around him astonished not to see Rumplestiltskin. "What kind of man tells his friends and family to do his dirty work?"

"No man." Gold said suddenly emerging. "I, and I alone will stop you."

He laughed at this for it was humorous to him. "You think you can stop me? The only person that has ever defeated me, and he almost died doing it, was Guardian. And I don't see him here now, do you?"

"Actually, I do." Guardian said also emerging from the shadows.

"Guardian? How is this possible?"

He chuckled. "Dare to doubt that we can stop you now? CHARGE!" He swung his sword at Simba and he conjured a dome to protect him. Gold and Regina were destroying the dome and it came crashing down. He had two short swords in his hands a scowl on his face.

David charged at him and he was surprisingly better than David. He easily deflected David and swept his legs. He fell to the ground with a thump and Simba stabbed him in his left arm. He screamed in agony.

Snow fired an arrow at Simba, which he cut in half on the way to him.

"Stop, stop! I only want to battle the Dark One and Guardian the rest of you can go. I want one person in this pathetic town but I wont get that person, not today."

"Not any day!" Gold exclaimed.

David forced himself up and leaned on Snow as everybody backed up to give the three of them room to fight.

Both of them looked at each other then attacked. He managed to hold them both off and knock Guardian to the ground but Guardian wasn't going to allow him any time to recover. He quickly got up then threw a left hook followed by a knee to the groin. Simba collapsed to the ground and Guardian stabbed him in both of his shoulders.

"That's for David, and as for what's about to happen, well that's revenge."

Gold picked himself up and dusted himself off. "What do you mean 'as for what's about to happen, well that's revenge'?"

Guardian ignored him and talked only to Simba loud enough so every body could hear him "You did this to me," He removed the bandana and tossed it on the ground. He then touched his scars that were plentiful on his face. He was actually very handsome but the scars did look awkward on him. "I'll do my best to duplicate them but it might not be perfect." He slowly moved his sword on his face and he yelled in pain. Arthur came up beside him and pulled his arm back.

"Stop, this is not in the Knight's Code-"

"The Code means nothing to me now, since this." He turned his head so Gold could see every scar on his face. " Does the Code have anything about scaring your opponents?"

"Actually it doesn't, but it's wrong to do this to him. Just because someone wrongs you do you chase them down until you can wrong them the same way they did to you?"

"No but he ruined my life! Long ago, back in the Enchanted Forest I had a wife and one day I was collecting firewood and this coward attacked me. I was able to back him off but he fought with no civility. In the end I lay on my back my nose bleeding my head throbbing and his sword moving all over my mouth and one over my left eye. I managed to pull myself up grab a nearby bottle and hit him in the head with it but there were dire consequences from this battle. As I limped back home with a makeshift cane, for I could hardly, see I thought I knew how faithful my wife was but I was wrong. My wife took one look at me and ordered me out side all she gave to me were my satchel, bow, arrows, clothes, spare sword, and bandana. I was devastated. She then told the village that a bear had killed me. Then, another man asked her to marry him and she said yes. So with only those supplies I decided that I was going to help people, people like me who were minding their own business and were in danger. I became Guardian the man without fears, selfless, brave, and tougher than the Dark One even."

Gold cleared his throat.

"The old one, what was his name?" Guardian left the name to be provided.

"Zoso."

"Yeah, him. Well, what do you think, should I spare him or not." He turned to Gold and put an arm on his shoulder.

Gold had a strange look on his face. "I think that we will spare him, we'll take him to the jail and dispose of her there until tomorrow."

Simba was feeling stronger by the second, his hands were beginning burn, and his nose had long stopped bleeding. The two were talking about whatever they were they were talking about. There was a small window of opportunity and he was prepared to strike.

"I'll follow you to the end always will no matter what." Guardian said with a smile on his scared face.

"Guardian, thank you." He slapped him on his shoulder.

Simba threw fire in the shape of a spear and it hit in its desired spot. Gold fell to the ground with a groan. Guardian keeled beside his fallen king who dropped his sword. The fire was visible still.

"You two," He stood full of anger. Then turned and pointed to Prince Charming and Hook. "Get him out of here." As they lifted the Dark One up Guardian sheathed his sword and ran his gloved hand over the side of his face.

Gold almost looked dead except for one very important detail, he was breathing heavily as if he were running.

"Whatever you did to my king you better be able to reverse." He kicked Simba in face.

Emma ran up to him before he could kick him again. "Hey, Guardian, stop what would King Arthur, if he existed, want you to do?"

He paused midway and unsheathed his sword and put it up to Simba's throat. He spoke loud and with great diction. "Simba, you are under arrest for harming the crown."

"Half the people in this pathetic town have royal blood, what makes that coward so special?" Simba asked.

"He's my king and he said that couldn't kill you. Otherwise, believe me, you would be dead. Now on you're feet."

 _Elsewhere..._

"Lay him down on that table, Belle can you clear the books off of it?" David said.

"Uh, sure," She responded and wiped her hand on the table and the books scattered on the floor. Hook and David heaved him onto the table and then both left.

She looked at him and yanked the piece of fire out of him and threw it across the room. She then looked at her hand surprised that it wasn't even burnt. She then put her hand around his neck but she whispered in his ear first. "I bear your second child, Rumple. I love you with all my heart." She kissed him but he didn't move. It didn't work, why? She laid her head on his chest and cried into him. He put his arm on her back and she felt his touch so she kissed him again.

He groaned as he sat up. "My shoulder, ugh, it's burning up, why?"

"Simba, he threw fire at you."

He finally hopped off the table and his hand went straight to his shoulder then the table to steady himself. He pulled his hand away, it was stained with blood.

"You're bleeding," Belle said.

"What else do I have magic for?" He ran his hand over the wound and the blood vanished. He offered his arm and she took it. But he stopped before they reached the doors. "Oh, by the way I heard what you said, right before you kissed me, you told me that you bear my child," He put his free hand on her stomach.

"I thought you didn't hear me-" Belle said shocked.

"I'm glad I did. However, I don't know if this is such a good idea. You know how I sent my son away, I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"But you won't, I know it. Why do you doubt yourself so much?"

"Because I wonder what I would've been like if I hadn't met you."

"I believe that when the time comes, you'll make the right decision."

"I believe you but, we'll talk more about this later, I've got to get out there make sure Guardian isn't trying to kill the prisoner Simba."

"You see, you are full of good intentions you just have to let them show."

"I guess you're right, you usually are."

They both exit to see Guardian dragging Simba to his feet. Then pushing him in the direction of the Sheriff's station. Guardian paused a second to grab a cuff out of his satchel and puts it on him.

"That's one of the cuff that prohibits the person's magic." Rumple said stating the obvious. But, there was one small detail everyone seemed to overlook that was obvious, the fact that both were destroyed. He kept that to himself as Belle jokingly made fun of him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Belle said sarcastically. Rumple chuckled a bit at the joke. She always could cheer him up. "Relax Rumple we won." Belle said smiling.

He put his arms around her and faced her. As he looked into her eyes he smiled and said. "I guess you're right." He felt some weight on his shoulders disappear. "You always cheer me up, and I thank you for that." He kissed her passionately, deeply. Then, he caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. They both grinned a bit and kissed each other again.

After a while Guardian returned to them and was filled with happiness for his king was alive, alive! "You're alive, you did it!" He yelled from a considerable distance away giving them time to react and embrace him.

"It appears so and all thanks to my wife-"Gold said.

"Who I've not had the pleasure to be introduced to."

"Guardian this is Belle. Belle, Guardian."

They shook hands and grinned at each other,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Guardian." Belle said.

"Likewise, likewise. It is very strange that I haven't ever met you. I know almost everybody back in our land except for royal folk, usually they were a nasty lot."

"I was a princess back in our land." Belle said not angrily, just stating it as a fact.

"You were? I am so sorry, I had no idea. I spent so much of my time fighting royal figures that I became so close-minded about them. Once again so sorry." He smiled and kissed her hand.

Everyone went home to celebrate the well-earned victory. Emma and Hook however went to Granny's though to replenish his supply of rum.

"Swan, let's have a little contest to see we can both handle the most amount shots."

"Challenge accepted." Everyone there lined them up and watched, as two heroes got drunk. They both had twenty rounds of shots before Ruby stopped them both.

"Ruby why must you interrupt this important event?" Hook complained.

"Hook, with heightened senses even I couldn't handle that much alcohol." She replied.

Deep in his heart he knew it was true. "That is a lie, obviously I can handle this much alcohol." With Emma drunk though Hook had to carry her to David and Mary Margret's place. He spent the night there and took the floor, she had the bed. An hour later David walked in to find Emma and Hook both asleep. He backed out of the room quietly. And just after 12 o'clock, everyone was asleep except one person.


	5. Act II Operation West Wing

Act II

Scene I

Operation West Wing

October 7th, 2014...

That one person was Gold, he had been under the sleeping curse and he knew what that meant. If he did get some sleep he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of his lungs. No, no. Instead he went to the one place he could be in solitude: the West Wing. In the West Wing there were many things from his past memories he tried to conceal. Including the fact that he was in the army and was the best boxer. But most importantly that he was drugged in this world by the army to make him the perfect soldier. The test was a success and would have put into action had his enlistment not run out. His army pals all came too and many of them are still alive but most of them fear him. For not only was he the strongest of them all but now they know that he is the Dark One. Most of them don't talk to him anymore but a few do. He needs to talk to them about an antidote. He does not sleep at all but does lay back down again hoping that Belle's company will cheer him up. When she awakens she is about to talk to him but he kisses her instead, unsure how to steady himself besides giving himself to her. She kisses him back and he puts his arms around her waist. She stops him at that point eying him strangely. He notices that his hands are under her shirt and backs off a bit. He suddenly has a stranger feeling as if he had no control over his hands momentarily. He gets out of bed and walked away, not ashamed but scared, of what just happened.

He walked to a distant house and knocked, no, banged on the door.

A man came up and said. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help Drake."

"Sure please come in."

Once inside Gold gripped at his hands for Drake's sake. Drake looked at his hands and frowned. "Alex, Operation West Wing it never wore off did it?"

He shook his head. "It happens every now and then but today it went way too far. I wasn't even aware of what my hands did."

"What did you do?"

"Slid my hands under my wife's shirt." He said ashamed.

"Alex, you have a wife? Oh, yeah that's right! Well that's not the important part. All right, there is an abandoned gym the address is 2252. Go there, work out, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Drake." He said getting up.

"I'll drop by your house later, all right?"

"Sure." He said and walked out.

He gets back home only to find Belle waiting for him. He instantly grips his hands and stands a considerable distance away from her. "I have something I need to do." He says brushing past her. She looks at him with utter confusion.

He gets a bag and fills it with clothes he would never wear outside. A tight black shirt, shorts, sneakers, and then he put a knife in the bag. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling wondering to himself if this would have possible for him in the Enchanted Forest.

There was a ring at the door and he started down the stairs with the bag in his hand. Belle got to the door first.

Drake smiled at her. "I'm looking for a friend I think he passed this way."

"What's his name?"

"Alex."

"Alex, I don't know anyone with the name Alex."

"Well I am also looking for the Dark One is he here?"

"Yes please do come in."

They both walked in and Drake took a seat on the couch. Gold came down a second later.

"Drake." Gold said.

"Alex" Drake replied.

"When you said you were going to meet me here I didn't expect you so soon."

"It was twenty minutes."

"So?"

"So sir, that means I was patient."

"I guess you're right, captain. Guess you're right."

"I usually am general."

"Wait you're name is Alex?" Belle said.

"Yes. General Alexander Erion Gold to be precise." Gold said. "And this Captain Drake Prime."

"Nice to meet you, Drake."

"You too Belle." He lowered his voice a little. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"About that?"

"Operation West Wing?"

"No."

"Why not? She could help you control it."

"No she couldn't."

"I think she could. Take her to fight with you."

"No, now Prime you've lost your mind."

"Well does she know how to fight? No. Is this a good way to blow off some steam? Yes. Every body wins."

"If your wrong-"

"You know that I'm not. Let her see you outside of a suit for once."

"I guess your right."

"Told you." He sighed and raised his voice again. He walked outside. "Well I have to go to work I'll see you later General Alexander Erion Gold."

Chuckling Gold responded. "Just go Prime."

Drake laughed and jogged home.

"And now I shall also go."

"Go, go where?" Belle asked.

"You'll see, meet me at the address 2252. Wear something you can move in like a pair of shorts and sneakers. I'll meet you there." He grabbed the bag and charged out.

Later...

As Belle walked into the abandoned gym, Gold walked out of the showers. He had cut his hair and as he dried it with the towel she noticed other things that were strange. He wore a tight shirt that exposed his arms. Not only were they very muscular, but they also were littered with tattoos that looked like red feathers. He had no gloves on. He approached her and when he was two feet away said. "Hit me as hard as you can."

She nodded slowly and adjusted her body to where she was on a diagonal slant facing the left. She throws a punch with her left hand, which he easily grabs then shoves her to the ground.

"Again." He said offering her his hand. She dragged him down to the ground with her. He falls on top of her but strains before he would land on her. She saw the muscles in his arms straining but showed no signs that he couldn't do this for hours. She stared into his eyes and saw the stress and tiredness he always tried to hide. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He got to his feet and dragged her with him.

"Again." He said strictly with a growl.

She took the same position again. But he walked up behind her and but his arms on hers and guided her stance on the diagonal facing right. His words seemed to drown out as she focused on how he moved with her body. He took his hands and put them on her waist and continued to talk about how to hit someone where it hurts. He finally took his hands off her and asked her to hit him again. This time she was quicker and caught him off guard. She jabbed him in his throat threw an uppercut to his stomach, and then finally kicked him to the ground. Barely being able to breath he got up quickly and unknowingly unleashed exactly what he was afraid of. He threw two jabs blindly then threw an uppercut so hard that when it hit her jaw there was a crack and she fell to the floor. She gazed at him blood running on her face. She looked at his eyes, they were different. They contained rage, hatred, and surprisingly, obedience.

He shook his head then looked at her. "What have I done? What have...?" His voice wavered and he dropped to his knees. He was less than a foot away from her. He moved his hands towards her and healed all the damage he did. She hugged him tightly and he hugs her back, this time without fear.


	6. The Crowning of a Prince

Scene II

The Crowning of a Price

October 8th, 2014...

Simba lay sleeping in the jail bed when he got splashed with a bucket of water. He woke up and coughed. Guardian laughed and said. "Welcome to a rude awakening, I hate you."

Simba groaned as he lay back down again. "Guardian what do you want?"

"I want you to show me your face." Simba showed him the one scar he had which was over his right eye. "Good, very good. I'll inform the King of your condition and you should pray for the best." Guardian said walking away.

"Alright. I hope you know what your involved in though." Simba said before falling asleep again.

Elsewhere...

Emma woke tiredly and knew that she had been drunk. She heard the faint sighing of breaths that could only be sleep. Killian. He laid on the floor his arms being used as a makeshift pillow she felt sad. "Killian," She said and he jerked awake. She motioned for him.

He went and sat on the bed. "Hey." He said brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I know I'm going to yell at you for this later but I need you to fill a large bucket of water and dump it on me."

He immediately filled the bowl to the rim and then threw it at her.

She knew it was just tap water but it felt like ice water. She walked up to Hook who stood without a smile and was about to slap him when she realized something: I asked him to.

He knew that she wanted to slap him but was surprised to find her standing on her tiptoes kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back, both of his arms around her. She backed off for just a second then they went at it again.

David knocked lightly on the door before he came in. "Alright get out." He said angrily to the pirate who was staring at him along with Emma. He then softened his tone. "Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"I like to believe that I make my own luck."

"Very well, you should still get out of here though."

Sighing Killian gave her one more kiss and exited the room.

"Why are you wet?"

"Long story."

"Guess it's irrelevant. So, are you ready?" David asked.

"Barely woke up ten minutes ago and no." She replied.

"I'll let you get to it then," He said leaving the room.

Within the hour she was dressed (not in the wedding dress) ready to go. And after they had a small breakfast they all drove to the local church.

Meanwhile...

Hook had walked to Gold's shop and now stood at the doorway. He opened the door and walked in. He saw both Belle and Gold so he knew that his chances were better.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Gold said leisurely.

"I need two things from you: a wedding ring and a tuxedo." Hook said wasting no time.

"Alright, as you wish." Gold said. He pulled out a small box about the size of his fist then went to the back room. He came back a minute later holding a handsome tuxedo in a bag. "All yours to keep, free of charge."

"Thank you." Hook said leaving.

"Captain, I have more thing to give to you. Let's just say I kept it all these years."

"You did, did you?"

"Oh, I did."

Hook turned back as Gold grabbed it off the shelf. "I ask only one thing for this, captain."

"What is it?"

"I want a day of peace can you do that?"

"I make no such promises but I will try my best."

"Fair enough." He said putting Killian's hand back on his body.

"Thank you again." Hook said then left.

Later...

Hook and Emma both had an easier time changing than they both thought that they were going to have and both thought that they looked okay, not superb, but decent.

The first people to see Hook were the Dwarves.

"Not half bad." Grumpy said.

"Thanks." Hook replied.

"Oh, no not you, the food."

"Well how do you think I look?

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes, I want your honest opinion."

"You look horrible then."

Hook angrily brushed past him. He wanted to see Emma.

The first people to see Emma were her own parents.

"You look..." Mary Margret started suddenly unable to finish.

"Beautiful." David finished.

"Was this like your wedding?" Emma asked.

They both chuckled. "A bit." Snow said. "Except the part where I marry a ruffian."

Half insulted and half startled Emma simply says. "He is not a ruffian."

"Well whether or whether not he is a ruffian, no matter what we'll stand by your decision to marry him."

There was a knock on the door. "Swan, can I talk to you, please?"

It was Killian no mistake so she told him. "The door's open."

The door clicked open and he came in swiftly. He seemed suddenly speechless. "Swan, you- you're beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks Killian."

David and Snow were perceptive people so they left the couple in the room.

"I wanted to ask you how I looked but I can't when I look at you. But I can't take my eyes off you."

"Killian, you look handsome."

"As charming as I can possibly be." He paused. "No pun intended." He took her hands in both of his.

"Is that-?"

"Mine? Yeah. I wanted this day to special for you and for me."

Without a warning she kissed his cheek, which he didn't bother to shave. "Is there anything else you wanted?" He shook his head and left quietly.

"Ten minutes!" A voice said from the hallway. She was now nervous, for all of Storybrooke was there to watch her, including the one person that scared her the most: Henry.

Fifteen minutes later...

Hook and Emma stood hand in hand at the alter. The minister wasted no time about stories or songs of love he went straight to the vows.

"Do you, Captain Killian Jones, take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health 'till death you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Emma Swan, take Captain Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health 'till death you part?"

"I do."

"Then I proclaim you to be Prince Killian Jones and Princess Emma Swan." The minister said.

There was a thunderous amount of clapping and shouting as they bowed their heads. Killian then kissed Emma hand and the applause got louder.


	7. The After Party

Scene III

The After Party

Killian and Emma had small talk as they were walking outside in their more normal attire Hook wore a small backpack though Emma couldn't see it. Hook took her hand before he said anything about the sword he wore. "Thank you for the amazingly crafted sword. I have never seen a sword like this before."

"Your welcome. I had it hand made just for you. It's my gift to you." Emma replied taking his arm.

"Who made it?"

"The Dwarves."

"You mean the same Dwarf that said the food tasted better than I looked?"

"Leroy said that?" She laughed at him.

"It's not funny."

"It's hilarious but I think you are handsome no matter what you wear."

"Follow me I have a surprise for you." He said half dragging her as they ran through the woods. As they came upon a clearing he took off the hidden bag and pulled out a large blanket. Laying it down on the grass they both laid down on it. "I got you something too." He pulled out the box and handed it to her. As she opened it he said. "If we are going to do this then we'll do it the right way."

"It's beautiful. "She looked at him with a smile on her face as she put the ring on her finger.

"Only the best for you." They both smiled and went in. Henry walked up to them. "Hi kid." Emma said.

"Hi mom, hi Hook." Henry said.

"Mate, you know that according to the law here I am your father right?" Killian said.

"Yes but I didn't know if you wanted to be called dad or not."

"Go ahead this dad thing sounds very nice to my ears."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Henry said as he walked off.

After everyone had greeted them, with the exception of a peculiar man who just sat there with a sword on his belt (like all the other men) listening intently in an unlit corner.

The couple book a seat and ate some of the food. They both decided that they would take home two bottles of wine but would be sober tonight. They were at one point just holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He told her. "I wish now that I hadn't waited this long to marry you but I was too afraid to even allow the possibility until recently."

"No matter how long you would have waited I would always say yes." She kissed him on the cheek.

"May I have this dance?" He nervously asked.

"Of course." She replied.

So they both got up and did the waltz with the entire floor to them selves. The couple danced with a grace none thought to ever be possible. Everyone had their eyes on the couple dancing so beautifully except the man. He knew that someone would be coming sooner or later and didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The party ended around one o'clock and he still sat in the corner smoking. Emma just noticed him. "Who is our hooded friend over there? He reminds me of Aragorn."

"I don't know who that is but he needs to get out of here I'm tired." So they both walked over to the man who took a sip of beer and continued smoking. Killian was right in front of him now and he was losing his patience. "Look it's late, can you get up and leave?"

The other man put his feet up; he had brown boots and darker brown pants. In fact he only had on brown. "I don't want to be any trouble but-" He paused as the window shattered. "Run!" He said both on his feet now. "I'll hold him off, just go!"

"Is it Simba?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Just run get your father and Guardian, tell them that Simba broke out of jail. Go and be brief!"

"Scar, Scar, Scar. How are you uncle? How's it been, knowing that you stole her from me? Good? "

"Actually it brings me pleasure." Scar said with glee.

Simba attacked Scar but he ducked and rolled out of the way drawing his sword behind him. "No swords." Scar said and both men dropped their swords and took off the sheaths.

Simba and Scar both stood waiting for the other to hit but Simba was impatient. He ran toward Scar who, with a strong punch, knocked him over. Killian drew his handcrafted sword and charged toward Simba. Just as Emma, Guardian, and David came in Simba had Killian's sword up to his neck. "Oh here we all are except for the most important person. Go get Belle in the next five minutes or I swear I will kill your new husband."

Five minutes passed as Emma rushed in with Belle both out of breath. "Good now we can all have a decent talk." He let Killian go and pushed him toward Emma. Killian put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Aw, true love it's so beautiful." Simba said.

"Leave them out of this. This is between you and me." Scar said.

"You should have thought of that before. She deserves the truth."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. What if-"

"Your opinion is not welcome here! She deserves you to tell her everything. Everything."

The man stood angry, "I have not the heart to tell her and neither do you." He said at last. Simba took him by the collar of his shirt and held him level to his own face.

"Tell her now!"

"Fine!" He said straining for air.

"Tell her everything!" Simba ordered.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest I had a fiend so close to me that we considered ourselves brothers. One day he had a son that he named Simba I feared that since he was the eldest his successor would be Simba so before that happened I killed Mufasa and banished Simba. After many years Simba grew powerful and fell in love with a young woman. Love at first glance. Out of fear again I stole her from him before he could meet her. You know you've never forgiven me for it so if you want to, kill me."

Simba threw him down. "Go, I never want to see you again! As for the rest of you, I didn't want to be a problem."

"Then why involve us?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to draw attention." Simba said plainly.

Killian ran his fingers over to Emma's hand that was in a fist. He slipped his hand into hers then gripped it tightly. All of her tension seemed to fade away.

Simba noticed the small movement and flashed a quick smile. He then climbed the wall and yelled. "Forgive me but time does seem to fly, so long." And with that, fell through the window.

"What a strange night." David noted.

"Huh, you don't say." The strange man said then started to walk away afterwards.

Emma and Hook were both smiling as walked outside. The stars shone down on them with all their intensity as they walked in the starlight. Hook was surprised when they entered an apartment building he hadn't seen before by the docks. Apparently Emma had rented a space for them to share.

"Tonight is full of surprises. This one is more pleasant then the last." He said as they crossed the threshold. The place had an old wooden feel and it reminded him of his ship. It brought a smile to his face.

"Like it?" She asked.

"Yes!" He hugged her. "Of course I do. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Want the grand tour?"

"Lead the way." He said laughing with one arm around her waist.


End file.
